1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer case.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers include power supplies mounted in computer cases. The power supplies include single power supply and redundant power supply which are different in size and structure. The mountings in computer cases can only receive the particular power supply, single or redundant, for which they are built. If it is desired to replace either kind with the other, the computer case must also be replaced.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a computer case, which can overcome the limitations described.